Easier to Run
by Lady Venom2
Summary: A short, one -shot story about how Severus came to be a Death Eater.


**Easier To Run**

**Note**: This story was made exactly two hours after buying the Meteora CD by Linkin Park. I had finished the fifth book a day before, and the episode with Harry witnessing his father acting horribly sparked something in me about why Snape turned out to be as bitter as he is. And realizing that it was because of Harry's father, and his own horrible father. So, I wanted to write my version of how Snape joined with the Death eaters. Enjoy....as for Harry's time sequence.....ahhh.....probably around the third book.

**Disclaimer**: Linkin Park owns the song Easier To Run, J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter stories....I own the plot.

* * *

He moved down the corridor with a careful grace; long black robes billowing behind him in his wake. One hand buried deep in his pocket, long fingers curled protectively around the length of the wand hidden there.  
  
_ It's Easier To Run  
  
Replacing This Pain With Something Numb_  
  
Turning a corner, he made his way over to the End of Year feast at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, taking his seat among his fellow students. Crabbe and Goyle were making rude gestures to the others that would give them a spec of attention from the other house tables.  
  
_ It's So Much Easier To Go  
  
Than Face All This Pain Here All Alone  
_  
He didn't want this day to end, didn't want to be sitting at a table that was a reminder of what was awaiting him back home. Most of all, he didn't like the look Potter was giving him from the Gryffindor table.  
  
_ Something Has Been Taken  
From Deep Inside Of Me  
A Secret I've Kept Locked Away  
No One Can Ever See_  
  
The malicious smile that danced across the Gryffindor seekers face sent invisible chills down his back, and he looked down at his plate, thinking of the welcome home his father would have in store for him.  
  
_ Wounds So Deep They Never Show  
They Never Go Away  
Like Moving Pictures In My Head  
For Years And Years They've Played  
  
_All too soon, the feast before them vanished, and he, like the rest of the school of Hogwarts, looked up to Dumbledore, curious as to what foolish speech he had thought up this year. Standing, the Headmaster spread his arms to encompass the Great Hall.  
  
"Another year has dwindled down before our very eyes. And it has not been without its tragedies, as you are all well aware of, a dark wizard has come recently to power. While at home, awaiting the start of another year, I suggest that you and your family take great precautions against the ranks of Voldemort."  
  
_ If I Could Change I Would  
Take Back The Pain I Would  
Retrace Every Wrong Move That I Made I  
Would  
_  
He looked around the table, able to see the snide remarks, and brief flashes of flesh revealing tattooed forearms. Rising, he made his way out of the Great Hall, only to be cornered by Potter and his group of lackeys.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Snivellus. What brings your greasy mug our way?" Potter remarked quizzically.

"Let me pass Potter, I have no time for you antics." He replied through gritted teeth.  
  
_If I Could  
Stand Up And Take The Blame I Would  
If I Could Take All The Shame To  
The Grave I  
Would  
_  
"Hohohoho, he has no time for antics James, what do you say to that?" Sirius Black chuckled.  
  
"Let me pass." He repeated, trying to sidestep the pair of them.  
  
"Let him go Prongs, we gotta go pack our stuff up anyway." Remus Lupin said conversationally.  
  
Giving Severus one last look, he grinned. "Yea, you're right. Come on Padfoot, we'll get him on the train."

_ Sometimes I Remember  
The Darkness Of My Past  
Bringing Back These Memories  
I Wish I Didn't Have_ _  
  
_  
"You know," said a smooth voice beside him. "You don't have to take that from them, you could be great, all you need is a little help."  
  
Severus Snape turned toward the owner of the oiled voice. "And you mean what by that?"  
  
"The dark lord could make you great." Lucious Malfoy told him.  
  
He gaped at Malfoy, "I would never – I couldn't –"  
  
"Oh come now. There's no shame in wanting to be better. With us, you could have a family. Think about it." _ Sometimes I Think About Letting Go  
And Never Looking Back  
And Never Moving Forward So  
There Would Never Be A Past  
_As Snape watched Malfoy leave with Crabbe and Goyle in his wake, he couldn't help feeling a twinge of hope surge through him at Lucious's offer. To have something to call his own, to become powerful. A fleeting image of Potter kneeling before him begging for mercy at his feet caused a burst of happiness that he never thought he could ever feel.

That night Severus Snape went to bed feeling more pleased than he had ever felt in his six years at Hogwarts.

_Just Washing It Aside_

_All Of The Helplessness Inside_

Catching up with Malfoy the next morning on the loading platform, Snape composed himself with an air of indifference.

"I have thought about your offer Malfoy. And I have decided to accept the invitation." He sniffed, trying hard to maintain his disinterest in the subject.

"Excellent!" The white-blonde Slytherin replied, clapping Snape on the back with brotherly affection.

_Pretending I Don't Feel Misplaced_

_Is So Much Simpler Than Change_

Moving toward the train after discussing more of the subject with Lucious, Snape caught sight of Potter, Black and Lupin making a beeline for him. Hand clutched around the wand hidden in his pocket, Snape tried very hard to blend in. Previous visions of a groveling Potter vanishing before his very eyes.

"Don't go anywhere yet Snivelly, I still owe you one for the filthy thing you called Evans last night."

Watching James, Snape felt his fury rising, "She's a filthy mudblood who deserved it!" Snape called back, instantly regretting it as Potter raised his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!" _A voice shouted.

Snape watched as Potter was knocked off his feet, sliding on the stone walkway ten feet.

"What's the matter Potter? Can't you do anything without a broom beneath you?"

Looking over his shoulder, he watched Malfoy lower his wand. Both Lupin and Black were helping Potter to his feet, calling out a mixture of curses and swears combined.

"I told you Severus, as one of us, we shall look out for each other." Lucious said smoothly.

Watching Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy advancing on the three Gryffindors, the elated feeling swelled; and he knew he had made the right decision.

_It's Easier To Run_

_Replacing This Pain With Something Numb_

* * *

As Harry Potter left another badly done Potions class, he shook his head.

"I just don't know what my father could've done that made Snape hate me so much."

Hermoine sighed, and Ron interjected before she could reply.

"It's not your fault mate. Professor Snape is just jealous."

"Jealous?" Hermoine asked incredulously.

Ron shrugged, "Well, yea. I mean you've had your whole life planned out for you and such, and he's had to work really hard for everything."

"I-I guess so..." Harry agreed, half-heartedly.

"Oh Ron, what a load of dragon dung that is! I bet he's just stressed like the rest of us, and thinks Snape is picking on him more than others. You think the same thing about Professor Sprout."

"Hey, that woman _does_ have it in for me. Those earmuffs were faulty!"

Listening to the two of them begin another argument, Harry thought back to what Sirius had told him about how Snape had just never really cared for his father, and was taking it out again on his son.

* * *

Watching them walk down the hallway, Snape sneered at their naivety, wishing that at one point he could have had the luxury of being ignorant. Rubbing the burning tattoo on his right forearm, he turned and walked back down into the dungeon.

_It's So Much Easier To Go_

_Than Face All This Pain Here All Alone_

_fin_


End file.
